


barb wire roses

by redlipstickkisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Sap, Hospitals, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Torture, Shock, Ten-Ten is queen, unsafe use of barb wire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: That's all folks!





	barb wire roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this submission on my tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309090) by im-a-fridge-magnet. 



   Daisy bit her tongue as they twisted the wires in deeper, the barbs tearing as they went. She could taste blood. She could feel fresh blood trickling warm over dried, turning it from flaky to tacky. If they kept this up much longer they were going to rupture something that couldn’t be fixed. 

   She was starting to hyperventilate. Damn bastards. She should be healing. Fucking holy water. She would love to get her hands around that assholes neck. See if he could still smile like that when his stupid yellow eyes were bugging out of his head. 

   “-isy, Daisy, Daisy,” She let her head turn to the side and managed to crack her eyes open. What was  Ten-Ten doing here? “Daisy, can you hear me?”

    “Ten-Ten.” Her throat felt like sandpaper. She swallowed. “What're you doing here?” 

    “Shit.” Ten-Ten pushed herself back out of her field of vision and Daisy let her eyes fall shut again. “Sakura get over here.”

    The hand that ran over her forehead felt warm against her clammy skin. “Hypovolemic shock.” 

    There were hands removing her restraints and propping her up. There was something pressing against her lips. “Come on Daisy, they’re blood-replenishing pills.” 

    The pill popped in her mouth like a blister. “Where’s ‘kashi, the other’s?” 

    “The boys are getting them.” Confident hands moved to her wounds. “This is going to hurt.” 

    Sakura pulled the first wire out and Daisy screamed, her eyes flying open. Sakura was frowning down at her. “She should be healing. They must have done something to suppress her healing factor.”

    She looked surprised when Daisy managed to croak out, “Holy water.”

    Thankfully she made the connection and began to purge the puncture wound, her chakra shining green.

 

* * *

 

 

    Daisy really hadn’t meant to pass out. It had just kind of happened. She woke with a groan, the smell of hospital in her nose. 

    “For once I’m not the one in the hospital bed.” She turned her head and found Kakashi slouched in the chair next to her bed. He had his book out, but he was staring at her intently. “I feel like this is a turning point in our relationship.” 

   She huffed a laugh and made to sit up. “You mean one where you stop running yourself into the ground?” 

    Her arm wobbled and Kakashi’s hand shot out to stabilize her. “Mah, but then I wouldn’t get to see you all riled up.” 

    Daisy collapsed back against the pillows and smiled at him. “Oh believe me, you would get to see me riled up more often if you stayed out of the hospital.” 

    He affected an expression of terrible anguish. “Such cruelty, and when I brought you a gift.”  

     He took her hand and pressed something into it. She looked down at it. It was her crest. She felt tears threaten as she curled her fingers around it. “Thank you.”

    His face was serious beneath his mask. “They had it on display.” His eye curved into a smile. “I figured I would save you the trouble of destroying the countryside while you looked for it.”

       Daisy laughed, a bright clear thing. With her free hand she laced her fingers through Kakashi’s. “You absolute sap.” 

    He leant in, resting their foreheads together. “Don’t tell anyone okay, I have a reputation to maintain.” 

    Daisy bumped their noses together. “Well we wouldn’t want that.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks!


End file.
